BBQ
by EllyattheDisco
Summary: Ichigo is visited by some old friends, and finds a new love, one for Renji and one for large amounts of sake. Multiple couples but mainly IchiRen! R&R or i'll cry! T T


BBQ

BBQ

Pairing: IchiRen

Summary: Renji likes BBQ, a little too much…

Warning: A little cracky okay a lot cracky, and I'm throwing in some Gravitation cause I can!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Gravitation, but I do own this story and BBQ!!

Ichigo lounged out in his backyard, the tantalizing smell of ribs and weenies filling the air as they sizzled on the grilled, "finally a day off", he sighed, 'no Rukia, no Inoue, but _especially_ no Ren--"

"Hey strawberry! Whatcha doin?" came an irritatingly familiar voice from out of nowhere. "Dang Ichi, it smells good here! Maybe I should spend some more time in the human world!" He leaned over Ichigo's fence calling out around the corner, "hey guys! He's here and there's food!"

Suddenly a stampede of people came flying out of nowhere, Yoruichi leapt in the air landing on Ichigo giving him a bear hug, "Ichigo! Long time no see!" Ichigo let out a muffled 'hmph' as everyone arrived.

Ishida arrived with Orihime in his arms who was eating a jalapeno powdered donut. Chad ran in dragging Tatskuke who kept yelling about how much she "didn't freaking love Orihime!" Chad continued dragging her not answering her cause he knew she was lying.

Tatsuke stumbled in with a big bottle of sake in his hands, but once he saw Ichigo being glomped by Yoruichi kicked Ichi in the butt so that he soared in the air and landed on top of Chizuru who kept trying to fondle Rangiku.

Gin was off in the corner doing creepy 'Michael Jackson' grin who Ururu who, in turn, kicked him hard in the face. Aizen stood off in the sidelines laughing as Ulquiorra sat looking bored listening to Jimmy Eat World on his ipod and shopping on on his laptop.

Kukkaku kept trying to light a cigarette but was having little success so she opted to light Kon on fire mistaking him for a lion-shaped log. While Ganju sat contently doing a puzzle with Hanatarou who, like always, looked super SUPER adorable, and gave Ganju a big adorable hug when they solved the puzzle.

At the far end of the yard, Ikkaku was napping in the middle of the grass and was accidentally kicked in the head by Hisagi who mistook his shiny head for a soccer ball. Yamichika, busy applying lipstick, was too occupied to care.

Momo meanwhile, kept chucking Ichigo's possessions at Gin calling him a 'Lint-licking Murderer!"

Renji chuckled sitting down beside Ichigo who was ogling at the disarray, "fun aren't they?" Ichigo turned, gaping at Renji unable to form a coherent thought. "Hey so what's there to eat round here Ichi?"

Ichigo snapped back to reality to answer the question, "Uhh, I made some barbeque but—"

Renji ran over to the grill like a BBQ fangirl, "Ooh! Barbie-kun! Sounds good, ooh what's this?!" Renji smiled widely as he buried his hand in a tub of barbeque sauce and shoveling it all in his mouth. He froze, his face covered in the sauce.

Ichigo stood in shock at the sight of Renji covered in barbeque sauce, he stood up and walking over to Renji and swiping his thumb over a clump BBQ sauce on his cheek. He licked the substance off his finger and smiled, leaning in giving Renji a happy kiss. "I love you, you big baka."

Renji smiled, licking his lips, "I love you more than Barbeque-kun, Ichi-Ichi!" Ichigo wrapped his arm around Renji waist, marveling the disheveled group he called his family.

"Whoa where are we?" Shuichi Shindo chirped from atop Hiro's back, who actually didn't seem to mind. Though it seemed Yuki and Ayaka did.

"Get off of my boyfriend you little imp!" Ayaka shrieked at Shuichi. "Shut up you stupid poo-head!" Shuichi yelled, kicking Ayaka so that she flew over landing on top of Ichigo, her head landing in Renji's BBQ tub.

"Oh no you din't!" Renji yelled, kicking Ayaka into the sky so that she flew up in the air and disappeared. Everyone broke into applause as Ichigo stood sweat dropping at the sight of Shuichi and Hiro kissing as a jealous Yuki stormed around calling everyone a, "Damn Brat!"

Ichigo sat back down sighing scratching his head as Renji plunked down in his lap, "still love meh Ichi?"

Ichigo smiled kissing Renji's cheek, "yep, I love you all, everyone in this kooky family." He sweat-dropped at the sight of Kenpachi running around on fire as his pink-haired lieutenant ran after him yelling, "stop, drop, and roll Kenny!"

Ichigo fell back onto his chair rubbing his temple, "I love all you nuts." Renji smiled taking a swig of Urahara's abandoned sake.

Kasuke jumped up on a table with Yoruichi who was in a lot less clothing than before, "who's up for a game of strip poker?" Everyone yelled their approval, happily undressing.

"Renji-kun?" Ichigo mumbled.

"ya Ichi-ni-san?!"

"Ya got anymore sake?"

A/N: So, wudya think? This is my 1st attempt at a crackfic and the end is utter crap but oh well! I had a good day, and I'm listening to 'Brighter than sunshine' by aqualung so I feel way too happy, but I have a lot of homework so pleassssseeeeee review!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Really, reviews make my day so please! Than you and goodnight!


End file.
